The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dark Secret’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Dark Secret’, as a naturally whole plant mutation in his garden in Lorgies, France in spring of 2007. The parent plants of ‘Dark Secret’ are unknown, however Heuchera ‘Frosted Violet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,085), Heuchera Crimson Curls (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,729) and Heuchera ‘Obsidian’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836) are possible parents based on the characteristics of ‘Dark Secret’ and their proximity in the same growing area.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in August of 2007. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features of ‘Dark Secret’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.